state_college_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Medea
"Pity for you, I've seen all that you've been up to. And it's not a pretty sight, hehehe." Medea used to be a normal college student. Well, more like a normal college nerd. She spent a lot of time, in particular, with an SCA group, LARPing out battles in the days of yore. Her interests ran the gambit from Lord of the Rings to Star Wars, from manga to super hero comics. Well, at least when she wasn't in the forensics labs, working on her major. That all changed when she went on an adventure. When an elf showed up and offered to whisk her away after a good day of battling "orcs and goblins" with her "magic powers", she quickly answered an affirmative. Not that she knew what she was agreeing to. Even less than actually thinking this was a magical wondrous adventure she was being offered, she simply though this was an interesting side mission in the Lord of the Rings campaign her group was playing, and that somebody had made up a really awesome costume. However, it only took a few moments to realize how wrong she was. Her keeper tortured her cruelly almost every day. A tall thin man who loved knives and darkness did not make for a very grand adventure. His cuttings and prodding were not without purpose, twisted as it was, and usually without true malice. Being one of the True Fey, he was closely tied to the strands of fate, and could see much that mortals and even changelings cannot. In fact, it upset him sometimes knowing that his pets could be so blind to the glory of being, of destiny. Medea was his experiment, to see if he could give sight to his fate-blind pets. She was new, and not nearly so precious as his more favored pets, and so he did not see any reason to give her any comforts beyond what was needed to continue his experiments. No real progress was made for a while, beyond sharpening her naturally witty remarks into something more full of spite. One day, however, he had an epiphany. These weak frames can only support a few senses, so to add a new one, I clearly need to remove one of the old ones. The procedure was finished within the hour, and he was away to let her attune herself to fate, while he was off to clean his knives and see if any of his other pets had use for another set of eyes. Returning to check the results after leaving her alone in the quiet dark for what seemed an appropriate amount of time, he was infuriated to find that it was a total failure. Rather than finding Medea lying in one of the corners of her cell, she was dangling upside-down from a beam, legs draped over the top, her prominent bat ears twitching at his return. He went through the motions of testing her vision again, but he knew it was a forgone conclusion. Her body still refused to open fully to fate's loom, choosing instead to cling another sense, using it as a crutch. Her constant pestering actually began to get to him. He still followed the same form or rebuking her for her inane remarks, not letting his full disappointment show, but it was barely worth dirtying his knives. His experiment failed, and she was to be disposed. Though her bloodied body and aching eye sockets screamed with pain as her heart thumped, she knew her window of escape was extremely brief. Her flashes of insight into what was to happen were brief and sporadic, but proved to be just enough information to know what to do. She slipped out of the door after her keeper left, knowing he was too flustered and hurried to bother with the door, and sprinted down the hall, deeper into his castle. She had to be quick, as he was bound to be back within scant moments with her executioner, another one of his toys. The labyrinthine dungeons that she fled to would have been an impossible challenge when she first arrived, as the cloying blackness and echoing corridors would have been impossible to navigate. However, her keen ears could now tell where the walls were when her eyes couldn't have, and the echoing of her footsteps now told her all she needed to know to navigate this place. As she was readying to leave through the backdoor, she sensed her own string of fate getting plucked from life should she leave now. Waited with hushed breath at the door, she stood for hours, waiting till she felt the time was right. When she finally did sprint away with her cramped legs, she was glad that she didn't have to see the castle grounds again. Wandering the hedge, lost and confused, she came upon what sounded like a dog in pain. Approaching, he called out to her, snarling, "Come to try and claim your prize, have you? Coward! I swear, I will rip you apart for this!" Taken aback by the fearsome sound of his voice, she paused a moment to collect herself. "Well, I think you may have me confused for someone else. Clearly, they must be far more clever than I to trap such a wily beast such as you." She replied in a coy tone, the undertones laid bare only by her toothy smile. "Bah, so you've only come by to pick at me then? Leave me be." "If you say so. I was going to consider helping you, buuuut..." "If you're going to release me, then goddamn do it!" "Well, you see, I could use a bit of help myself. I got my eyesight damaged a little while ago, and could use some guidance until it gets better." "Fine. Just let me go, and I'll guide you until you get better, provided that you look out for me too." "Excellent." Appearance Mortals see her as thin and bony, though she usually wears baggy hoodies and skirts. She has straight black hair that comes to her chin, and a large toothy smile. No matter how she wears her hair, her ears always seem to be poking out farther than they should. Her most notable aspect is her eyes, or lack thereof. She usually covers them up with a blindfold, which she prefers to dark sunglasses, and carries a thin white cane. Her "seeing eye dog", whom she calls Smaug, appears to be a white great dane, though its head is somewhat squarer and it's legs and shorter and thicker. Without the mask, Medea looks even scrawnier. Her skin is a pale grey, and her fingers and longer and thinner with small talons at the end. Her smile now shows many small, pointed teeth. Her ears are large and pointed like a bats, and constantly twitching in all directions. Her mouth and ears dominate her face, her nose sitting smaller and higher, and her blindfold and eyebrows seem forgotten and small. Should she be without her blindfold, her eye sockets still slowly weep blood. Smaug looks to be a dragon-dog. While he still is roughly the size and shape of a large dog, his face and mouth are clearly draconic and scaly. He has dark red eyes and white scales of differing sizes covering his body. Large, bony scales run down his spine and form at his joints, while his sides and stomach have small, slick scales like a snake. Stats Seeming: Wizened Kith: Oracle/Cleareyes Court: Dusk Virtue: Justice Vice: Envy Age: 21 - - - - Back to Characters - - - -